Angel Beats! Reunited
by kanade22
Summary: After everyone has gone Otonashi stayed behind. Unable to move on, he helps others who come to the Purgatory but he never expected to be helped himself. Can Otonashi be reunited with his lost love?  Based on "Another Epilogue"
1. Chapter 1: Strange Place

Chapter 1

The teacher was insistent. About what Moe was unsure. She was unsure about many things. How did she end up in a school? Where did the brand-new uniform she was wearing come from? Where on Earth was she? Why wasn't she dead?

Moe KNEW she was supposed to be dead. The small thirteen-year-old girl knew that she could not have survived that massive collision, yet here she was, in a classroom. None of it made any sense.

The bell rang, and Moe blindly followed the other students out the door to the large cafeteria. She watched as others handed tickets to the ladies behind the long counter and were handed food without question. She realized that the ticket must have been what allowed students to get food. Panicked, Moe realized she had no ticket that she was aware of. She frantically searched her pockets for something that felt like paper, and found nothing. As the line approached the counter, she grabbed one of the other students by the shoulder and asked him where he got his ticket.

His answer was short, generic, and seemed scripted: "You buy the meal tickets from the machines at the far right corner of the room." Although helpful, the student's instructions brought another problem for Moe; she had no money. Hoping to possibly find a flaw in the machine, Moe ran to the far right corner of the room. She tried just pushing a button, kicking the machine, and forcing a folded slip of notebook paper into the money slot, but nothing Moe tried rendered a meal ticket.

Desperately hungry, Moe decided to steal from another student. The line was still quite long and, being one of the shortest in the room, Moe figured she could grab from the student in the front and then successfully hide behind someone in the back. The real problem with her plan was that if someone saw her, she would not be able to blend in with the crowd at the back of the line.

Very sneakily, Moe crouched down and proceeded up next to the student three places from the counter. This girl seemed to be an easy target as she was holding the meal ticket loosely in her hand that was casually placed at her side. Moe sped up without straitening her back from her low crouch and seized the girl's ticket. She made it all the way to the end of the line before she realized that no one had made a scene about the stolen ticket. Moe was confused, but accepted the silence as her win.

As she assumed, on the ticket was the name of a specific food. When the ticket was handed in, it was traded for a bowl of rice and sushi. Moe ate in the corner of the room at an otherwise empty table and no one else seemed to notice.


	2. Chapter 2: Must Be

Chapter 2

Moe had a sneaking suspicion about the students, and she was right. No matter what she did, the students did not care. No matter how obnoxious she was the students would not react. No matter whom she asked, no one would confirm that Moe had in fact died. As the day was coming to an end, Moe was tired of it all. She had skipped out on class right when the teacher was preparing for a history lesson. Moe announced she was going to the bathroom, and fled to the roof.

Skipping class was not uncommon for Moe, even before everything changed. She had never been thrilled about going to school. Her unusually small size, and slow learning abilities made her the target of most nasty rumors. Moe was fairly good at sports, but her low grades prevented her from ever joining a club. There were days in her life when Moe felt that she was worthless. If it had not been for the encouragement of her older sister, Moe would have committed suicide a long time ago.

The memory of the day Moe's sister walked in on her poorly executed suicide attempt sent chills down her spine. Her sister was horrified, but not in the least bit judgmental. After that Moe spent every possible moment she could by her sister's side. Moe often spent hours at the restaurant where her sister worked. She had finally accepted that her life, however socially unacceptable she was, had meaning. Then the accident happened. Moe and her sister were driving home after work had ended when a speeding pickup truck hit their small electric car, and the next thing she knows, Moe is sitting in a classroom of an unfamiliar school wearing a uniform she had not dressed herself in.

"I must be going crazy." Moe thought to herself. "Either that or I'm dead and this is some sort of personal hell I've been dragged to." As she looked over the edge of the very tall building, Moe had a brilliant idea.

"If I am dead," she said aloud, even though she was sure no one else was listening "I can jump over the edge head first, and nothing will happen to me. I'll just get up and walk away. If I'm not dead, then when I hit the ground I'll die, and I don't have to live in this freakish hell anymore."

Moe thought it was a brilliant plan. As she climbed up onto the ledge and closed her eyes to prepare herself to jump, she heard a voice. This voice clearly did not come from within her own mind considering that it sounded like a boy instead of Moe's own voice.

The voice said, "You're completely wrong you know. Just because you're dead doesn't mean it won't hurt." Moe brushed the warning off as a figment of her imagination and leaped head first off the roof. There was a crushing pain as she hit the ground before Moe blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3: Otonashi

Chapter 3

When she woke up, Moe was lying on a bed in a nurse's office. There was no one else around, and judging by the position of the sun, Moe could tell it was the middle of the next day. She got up and left only to find all of the students heading towards the cafeteria again. Moe was quick this time, stealing a meal ticket from a boy with almost pink-colored hair without being noticed. This time though, Moe figured that nothing would be done if she simply acted innocent. Much to Moe's surprise, this boy was not brainless like the others.

"You may not want that," he said, startling Moe.

"Why?" Moe replied, seeing if she could get an answer that did not sound generic.

"It's really spicy." Moe considered it for a second, then quickly handed the ticket back to the boy. "Here, take this one." The boy handed her an extra meal ticket for the same bowl of rice and sushi Moe had eaten yesterday.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome. How's your head?"

"Huh?"

"You landed on your head yesterday after jumping off the roof. Are you feeling okay?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine, but how did you know I jumped off the roof?"

"I was there, telling you not to."

"Wait! That was you? I thought I was just going crazy."

"Well you did jump head first off a roof."

"Pretty crazy." Moe and the boy she had just met went through the lunch line without saying anything else. After receiving their food, Moe followed the boy back to the table where she had sat the previous day.

"So," Moe began after eating in silence for too long. "What's your name?"

"Yuzuru Otonashi. Yours?"

"Moe Honda. Nice to finally meet someone who seems to have a brain."

Otonashi laughed, "The NPC's are really here just to fill space Honda-san. They don't act like humans."

"I gathered that. You can call me Moe by the way. So, what exactly is this place?"

"The Purgatory. This is where people who have died young end up so that they can come to terms with their life before reincarnating."

"Oh, so if I just play along here I'll eventually just disappear."

"Sort of. The souls that come to the Purgatory have to overcome their biggest regrets and come to peace with the fact that they're dead."

"Regrets huh? What if you don't have any?"

"People generally don't end up here if they don't have any regrets. Can you not think of anything?"

"Well, I never had good grades, I always skipped class, and I pretty much avoided doing normal teenage girl stuff but I don't really regret it because I had a fun life."

"I see . . . I'm sure you'll think of something. Most people do."

"Most? What happens to the rest?"

"They find peace and disappear. If you think of anything at all, tell me and I will help you."

"Thanks, Otonashi-kun. I'll let you know as soon as I do."


	4. Chapter 4: Helping

Chapter 4

Moe thought about it all day, and although at first she thought she had no regrets, it did not take long for Moe to find a reason not to just disappear. In her life, even though she felt loved and accepted by the crowd she began to hang out with when she was not in school, she realized that she had not done anything for them. Her sister and her coworkers were always going out of their way to make Moe happy, but Moe never did anything for them in return.

"I'm useless." Moe realized. "I never helped anyone. Not because I couldn't, but because I was too selfish." Knowing that this is what she needed to change, Moe set off to find Otonashi.

Not knowing where to go, Moe asked one of the NPCs which class he was in and got this response: "Otonashi-kaichou is in the student council office." Moe had not been told Otonashi was the student council president, but considering he was the only non-NPC she had come across, Moe wondered why she had not thought of it herself.

When Moe got to the student council office, sure enough, Otonashi was waiting there. He greeted her with a smile as she let herself in. "Have you figured it out?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think so."

"So what can I help you with?"

"Okay, so my whole life I've always been helped. Anything I did, I generally messed up and someone always had to come to my rescue. So instead of being useless, I want to help someone."

"Really? That will be easy!"

"How?"

"When people come here, they need help of making sense of everything. They all need help, and I'm the one to help them."

"I see. I can help other kids move on the way you do, and eventually I'll move on myself!"

"That's the plan. We can get started now."

"Okay, how?"

"You go to class."

"Why?"

"Because someone new just got here. They're sitting in the classroom; probably as confused as you were when you got here. Go and watch them. When they decide that they want help, bring them here."

"Got it! Wait, you've been saying 'they'. How many are there?"

"Two. I think they're twins."

"I see. You can count on me!" Moe left for the classroom, and made it just before anyone would have noticed her being late. As Otonashi had said, there were two new girls sitting in desks that had been filled by NPCs the previous day. Moe paid no attention to the teacher and intently watched the two girls who exchanged confused glances frequently. After a while, one of them raised their hand.

"Yes." the teacher called on one of the brown-haired girls.

"Sensei I don't understand what's going on. Didn't the school burn down?"

"Aren't we dead?" the other girl asked.

"You can't possibly expect me to believe that I lived through that!" the first girl was getting frantic. "I burned! I was on fire! I FELT it! I'M DEAD! SO WHY AM I STILL ALIVE?" The other girl began sobbing as her sister became more and more panicked. At that point, Moe decided it was time to step in.

"You're right." she said simply. "You are dead."

"So why are we here? Is this some kind of hell you're sent to when you die?" the frantic girl asked.

"Not exactly. Why don't you follow me and we'll explain."

"We?"

"We." Otonashi answered as he peered in the door. The frantic girl walked to Otonashi. Moe took the hand of the other girl and lead her to the student council office. They waited until the two girls had calmed down before speaking. "I'm Yuzuru Otonashi." Otonashi introduced himself.

"And I'm Moe Honda." Moe added. "What are you names?"

"I'm Akia," the frantic girl replied.

"And I'm Akio," the sobbing girl followed. "How did we end up here?"

"When someone dies young," Otonashi began to explain, "they tend to have regrets about their life. When someone has regrets, they can't move on to be reincarnated until they have done what it was they never got a chance to do."

"Can you two think of anything that you wanted to do but never got done before you died?"

The two thought about it for a moment, and then Akio replied, "We never settled it."

"Never settled what?" Otonashi inquired.

"Our rivalry." Akia explained. "We were both really good at sports, but we disagreed on who was the better twin. We were always on the same team and always practiced together, but we had never really gone up against each other."

"I see. So what sport would you two like to compete each other in?"

"Well, we were both the best at soccer, but you need at least two on a team to play."

"We can play with you!" Moe excitedly volunteered.

"Perfect." The four of them headed to the soccer fields, and Akia played against Akio with Moe and Otonashi as the goalies. It was a close competition, but in the end Akio won.

Even with the victor determined, the girls were not satisfied. They played game after game with Akio coming out the winner each time. The girls were still playing as the sun was setting. At the end of that final game, both agreed that Akio was the better twin when it came to sports.

"Good fight Akia." Akio complemented her sister.

"You too Akio." Akia replied. Then both girls, overcome with exhaustion, collapsed onto the center of the field. They smiled at each other and then they were just gone. Moe was slightly shocked.

"I knew that we disappear," she explained to Otonashi after they had gotten back to the school, "but I didn't know that it would be like that. I thought we'd dissolve into thin air or something like you would see in a movie."

"No," Otonashi responded, "You're there, and then you're gone. Just like that."

"Strange, but you know, I don't think I'm going to leave just yet."

"Why?"

"I mean, sure I helped, but it doesn't seem like I did my best. I'm not too sure, but I know that I'm not entirely satisfied."

"Okay, so stay. I could use some help."


	5. Chapter 5: Love Story

Chapter 5

Moe seemed to be trapped. It had been weeks since she had arrived in the Purgatory, and although she had helped many students, she was still unsatisfied. Otonashi had asked Moe why she thought her work was not enough to rest. Moe, honestly, had no idea.

Moe was trying her hardest to think of _anything_ she could do that would finally bring her peace. Of course in order to do that, she could not be distracted with useless things, like school. She cut class day after day.

One day, Moe decided to hide in the girl's restroom instead of the roof on account of the group of NPCs who decided to overtake her usual spot to finish some project that had apparently been assigned three days before.

Moe stood looking at herself in the mirror, emotions overflowing. Why couldn't she just do it? Moe was at a loss to explain why nothing she did rendered the results she wanted. She felt, as she often had, that she was not good enough. Moe felt that all her efforts had been in vain, even though person after person had accepted their death and fulfilled their wishes with the help of Otonashi and Moe.

And then she realized, "That's it! I can't move on because I'm relying on him. Just like I relied on my sister for everything, I am now relying on Otonashi-kun for help with everything. I'm still useless."

As she realized this, Moe had to dodge a group of incoming NPCs. Moe did not want to be caught cutting class by anyone, for fear of being dragged back. As she hid in the farthest stall, Moe overheard the NPC girls' conversation.

"Otonashi-kaichou is so mysterious!" one girl was saying. "I wonder why such a cute guy like him doesn't have a girlfriend."

"I heard," another girl said, "that Otonashi-kun is waiting for someone."

"Eh? What do you mean by that?"

"Apparently, he had a girlfriend once, but for some reason she left, and as she left, Otonashi-kun promised her that he'd wait until she came back."

"But she hasn't has she? It had to have been a long time ago since I've never really seen him with a girl. Why doesn't he give up?"

"He really loves her. And yeah, it's been a long time. I heard that he's been waiting for _years._"

"I've got it!" Moe exclaimed, bursting out of the stall. She had forgotten that the NPC's were still in the restroom. There was a moment of awkward silence as Moe stared at the two girls, who stared back in return.

"Got what?" the first girl spoke first.

"Uh . . . the answer to . . . an algebra problem! Yeah . . . I came in here to focus on it since I . . . uh . . . can't focus when there's other people around. DON'T TELL SENSEI!"

"I won't"

"I won't either." the second girl added, "I understand. I don't like doing math with a bunch of people watching either."

"Thanks." Moe said, relieved. "I guess I should go and tell the teacher I got the problem done. BYE!" Moe ran out of the bathroom as if she had just seen a big spider. Instead of running to the classroom like she had said she would, Moe headed straight to the student council room. "Otonashi-kun!" Moe exclaimed as she burst through the door. "Oh," Moe had just burst in on Otonashi and another student's conversation.

"Sorry Moe-chan. He arrived earlier today, and you weren't on the roof. I couldn't find you."

"Yeah, there were NPCs on the roof so I hid in the restroom. Not my best idea since I want to avoid them and they come into the restrooms as often as living people do."

"I see."

The new student laughed.

"What?"

"Sorry if I'm being rude. I just find this conversation slightly . . . odd."

"It is odd. I forgive you."

The boy laughed again. "I haven't met people as . . . funny as you since . . . well actually I've never met people who could make me laugh this much." And without any more explanation, the boy disappeared.

"Depressing life?" Moe guessed.

"Yeah, he just needed someone to make him smile. You really helped, Moe-chan." Otonashi complemented.

"YAY! Not good enough."

"Why?"

"You know usually I would say that I don't know, but I just figured it out while hiding in the restroom."

"Okay."

"You see, I can't move on because I've never been able to help anyone on my own. When I was alive, I always had my sister guiding me. Now I have you always here helping me. The point is that I have never done anything for someone else on my own. PLUS here we are doing things for strangers, kids we just met. However, I have known you long enough to call you my friend, but I have not done one thing for _you._"

"Not true. You help me with the other students."

"Yeah, but that's more for their benefit instead of yours. I want to do something that makes just _you_ happy, and I think I know what it is!"

"What?" Otonashi was slightly worried when he saw the over-excited look that crossed Moe's face.

"I heard a rumor about you from the NPCs in the restroom. I heard about you and this girl who had to leave, and that you two fell in love, and now you're waiting for her, but she's been gone so long and-"

"Kanade." Otonashi interrupted.

"Kanade? Oh, that's what her name is."

"Yeah. She was here when I first came to the purgatory. When we met she stabbed me with a sword. I had just been told that I was dead and that Angel, as they called her, was the enemy. I refused to believe it, so I went to ask Angel herself.

"She thought it was weird that I was asking her if I was really dead, so she stabbed me through the heart to prove it. Of course I passed out, like you did after you jumped off the roof, and I woke up in the nurse's office.

"Well, the first people I met here thought that Kanade was the enemy and I joined them in their rebellion. It took a long time for me to realize that Kanade was really just trying to get us all to accept our deaths. After I did, I secretly started working with her to help the others. It didn't remain a secret for long.

"After everything settled down, and everyone had accepted his or her death, only Kanade and I were left. I admitted to her that I'm in love with her and she told me that she was actually alive because of my sacrifice. You see, before I died, I signed the card to be an organ donor, and Kanade was the one who received my heart. She says she knew when she stabbed me because she could feel that I don't have a heart.

"She had gotten lost in the purgatory because she wanted to thank me so badly, and after she thanked me, she disappeared, like all the other kids do when they find happiness. Everyone but me, I really had no regrets and only ended up here probably just because of Kanade. I can't leave, so instead I help everyone else who ends up here mo- why are you crying?"

Moe attempted talking between sobs "It's . . . such a . . . beautiful . . . LOVE STORY!"

"Oh, typical teenage-girl-love-story response."

"It's decided!" Moe leaped off the table that she had sat on when Otonashi started his story. "I am going to reunite you and your long-lost-love Kanade!"

"How are you going to do that?"

"I have no idea! But I will think of one! And I will do it on my own, so no helping."

"Good luck with that." And with that being said, Moe ran out of the room and headed towards the empty baseball fields to come up with a plan without being disturbed.


	6. Chapter 6: Bad News

Chapter 6

Back in the living world:

Doctor Kazehya walked into room 312 where a small, sickly girl waited for the good news that he did not have. Kazehya was speechless. He had done this too many times to count, but every time he was at a loss for words. How could he tell this sweet girl that she was dying again? How was he going to say that there was no hope as there had been last time?

"Good or bad?" the girl asked in a voice quieter and frailer than her usual quiet and frail voice.

"Bad I'm afraid."

The girl's face dropped.

"I'm so sorry Kanade-san, but the infection has spread to every possible organ it can, and at the rate it's progressing . . . well if we don't have another donor by tonight,"

"Thank you, sensei, for being honest."

"If there's anything you need, anything you _want_, just let me know." the doctor paused for a response before leaving the room without one.

"I ruined it." Kanade thought to herself once she was alone. "I . . . he . . . Yuzuru died and I was saved, and now even that doesn't matter. Because once again Yuzuru's heart will stop beating and I will die."

Kanade cried, saying his name over and over again before falling asleep that night. As she drifted off, her soul became confused and, once again, lost.


	7. Chapter 7: Kanade's Regret

Chapter 7

Moe walked slowly to the baseball field, while staring at the sky. She had almost fallen once or twice, and would have just lied there had she not been so paranoid that someone would find her and drag her to class.

Since she was not looking forward, she ran into the fence as she arrived at her destination. Turning around, Moe saw that there was a person sitting in the dugout that she had assumed would be empty. Before she ran away, Moe stopped to think. She knew that class was being held right now and if there were someone supposed to be using the field for practice, there would be an entire team at the field. As it was, there was only one person sitting alone in the dugout.

Moe was too far away to really see the person's features very well; the fact that whoever this was had his or her head bent down did not help. Although, from her distance, Moe could tell that this person was very short, possibly shorter than she was. Moe could also see that this person had long white hair that at the moment was covering the face.

"It can't be an NPC" Moe figured. "NPCs obey the rules to a fault, so there wouldn't be one skipping class. That must mean that this person is someone who has died. Although, I thought everyone starts out in the classroom. Maybe this person did start out in the classroom, I wouldn't have noticed since I wasn't there. Maybe this person freaked out and ran all the way out here. That would be a normal human reaction to everything that's going on."

Moe decided to help this person. She still wanted to help Otonashi, but she was not going to let some person sit all alone and confused. As Moe approached the dugout, she could hear faint sobs. As high-pitched as they were, Moe figured that this person was a girl.

"Hello there." Moe greeted in a soft whisper so she did not scare the girl. She looked at Moe with eyes as gold as Moe's hair.

"Hi." she timidly responded.

"I can help you, if you want. I know you're probably looking for some peace about losing your life. I would like to help."

"I haven't lost yet."

"Huh?"

"I'm still alive. I can hear . . . the beeping, the machines."

"Beeping? Machines? Oh you must be in a hospital."

The girl nodded.

"And you're here because you're about to die."

"I don't want to go."

"I understand."

"Probably not."

"Then again, I did try to take my own life so you're probably right." There was a long silence as Moe waited for the girl to speak. She was clearly gathering her thoughts.

"I was saved because someone else died once."

"Huh? Oh, because of an organ donor."

"Yes, but now I may not be able to fight dying. I'm so tired, but I don't want Yuzuru's sacrifice to go to waste."

"Yuzu- wait, are you Kanade?"

"Yes." Kanade looked surprised when she heard her name coming from the girl whose name she did not know.

"I know Otonashi-kun. I can take you to him!"

"Yuzuru's still here?" Kanade jumped from the bench and began to follow Moe until she turned around.

"Wait," Moe began. "You should decide first."

"Decide what?"

"Decide if you're going to fight dying. You said you were still alive. If you happen to get lucky and live, you'll go back. And if I take you to see Otonashi-kun before you die, and then you leave, he'll be devastated."

"Oh," Kanade did not know for sure what it was that she wanted. She wished to see Otonashi again, but she also knew that he was here because of her. If she just let go of her life without considering it first, it would have been like telling Otonashi that his life never had meaning.

Moe and Kanade paused in the middle of the baseball field so the Kanade could think. Moe sat patiently waiting for Kanade to say something. After a while, the silence had become too much.

"If you think it will help, you could tell me what you're thinking." Moe pressed.

"I don't know." Kanade admitted. "I don't want to think about it. Maybe if we just talk about something else I won't have to make the decision."

"What makes you think that?"

"If I get a donor than I can fight, but if my body just shuts down than I die."

"So basically we're letting fate decide."

"Yes." Kanade and Moe sat for a while talking about lighter subjects. Kanade told her side of what happened with her and Otonashi, and Moe told Kanade about her sister.

"Hey, I have a question." Moe announced when she had finished talking about the car crash.

"Yes?" Kanade responded.

"I know you might not know this, but when someone reincarnates, do they get to come back as a human?"

"Not all the time. It's actually very unlikely, I believe."

"So, do we get to choose what animal we get to be?"

"No."

"Aww."

"Was there something you wanted to be?"

"A penguin."

"Penguins are cute."

"I know! I love penguins. You know what my favorite thing about them is?"

Kanade shook her head.

"They travel in large groups with other penguins and they all help each other. Every penguin does something that helps his or her friends. If I were a penguin I wouldn't have the chance to be useless, once I grew up anyways."

"You're not useless now."

"It feels that way sometimes."

"But, you're helping me. I appreciate you're effort. It's really comforting that you're here."

"Am I really that big of a help?"

"Yes, if you had not come along I would just have sat there crying until I . . . I died"

"I guess. I was just trying to calm you down so you could think clearly."

"I died."

"Huh?"

"I actually died. I heard the monitor flat line and . . . I'm dead."

"Oh, and now you're _really _here to fulfill your regrets."

"I only have one."

"Oh, if you tell me what it is I will help you."

"I regret . . . leaving."

"Leaving?"

"Leaving Yuzuru."

"Because Otonashi-kun asked you to stay and help him, but you disappeared."

"Yes."

"Interesting. So does that mean that since you regret leaving this place that you can't actually leave now that you're actually dead?"

"Maybe."

Moe's eyes lit up at the possibility of what she had just said. "How about we find out?"


	8. Chapter 8: Thank You, Moe

Chapter 8

Otonashi was sure that there had to be someone new. He felt it, like he did whenever anyone ended up in the Purgatory. Maybe it was because he had been stuck in the world of the dead for so long or maybe it was because he assigned himself the responsibility of taking care of everyone who came, but he _knew_ he felt a new presence.

As Otonashi headed down the hall, still puzzled by the strange sense of someone new, he noticed that Moe was suspiciously standing outside the student council room.

"Hello Moe-chan. Give up on your quest to fix my, what was it you called it, 'beautiful love story' yet?"

"Haha Otonashi-kun. Actually, I'm helping someone."

"Oh, so there is someone new here."

"Yeah, I found her in the baseball fields."

"That would explain why I was so confused. I can tell when people show up here and usually they are in the classroom, so I stand at the door and wait for them to make a scene, but no one new was in the classroom."

"Just a bunch of NPCs?"

"Yeah, so you found this person. I suppose you don't want me to help you."

"Actually I already have it all under control. You see when I found this girl she wasn't really dead yet. She was nearly dead in a hospital room, and she didn't know whether or not she wanted to give up on life or hold onto it. You see this girl had been saved by an organ donor and didn't want that person's death to go to waste. She decided to just wait it out and see what happened. She ended up dying as I was talking to her."

"And now this girl has to face her biggest regrets right? I'm guessing it has something to do with this girl giving up on her life."

"Actually no, and here's the _really_ interesting part, I think that this girl coming to terms with her regret is going to cause her to stay here."

"In the Purgatory?"

"Yeah, so you'll have a permanent helper once I'm gone."

"You're actually leaving?" Otonashi joked.

"Hey, I helped someone." Moe acted proud as she stepped aside for Otonashi to open the door so that he could get into the student council room.

Otonashi suddenly turned around before walking into the half-opened door and stated, "I suppose this means you've given up on helping me with my love life."

"When did I say that?"

Confused, Otonashi opened the door completely to find Kanade standing directly in front of him on the other side.

"Hello, Yuzuru." she greeted as Otonashi stood in shock.

After a short moment, Otonashi's face had the widest grin slapped across it. "Kanade!" he exclaimed as he took her up into his arms. The two laughed and embraced each other as if no one was watching them.

"Aww." Moe cooed. Kanade and Otonashi looked back at her. "I ruined it."

"No, you fixed it." Kanade corrected. "Thank you, Moe-chan."

"Thank you, Moe-chan." Otonashi followed.

Moe stood with tears in her eyes, too happy to speak. She was overwhelmed, and a moment later, she disappeared.

* * *

><p>In the below freezing temperatures of Antarctica, new lives were being hatched. Fuzzy, grey little emperor penguins were taking their first look at the world, and the happiest little one of them all was Moe.<p> 


End file.
